This invention relates to a current mirror which comprises a first branch for receiving an input current to be reproduced and comprising the series arrangement of a first diode poled in the forward direction and the main-current path of a first transistor whose emitter is connected to a common-mode terminal, and a second branch for supplying an output current which is a replica of said input current and comprising the series arrangement of the main current path of a second transistor and a second diode which is poled in the forward direction and which has a first electrode connected to the base of the first transistor and to the emitter of the second transistor and which has a second electrode connected to the common-mode terminal.
Such a current mirror, in which the first electrode of the first diode is connected to the base of the second transistor, is referred to as a "WILSON-type current mirror". The output voltage which can be delivered by such a current mirror is limited because an accurate replica of the input current is obtained only when the second transistor does not operate in the avalanche-breakdown region.